Percy Jackson A Hogwarts teacher?
by awesomegirl5505
Summary: After the giant war and the war with Voldemort, Percy gets a new quest, and it's to go teach at Hogwarts, what will happen when he goes? And what will Annabeth do? Rated T just in case. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Percy pov:

"Why do I need to go and teach at hogs school?" Percy complained to Chiron when Chiron finished explaining to him "Percy, first of all Hogwarts is not a school for hogs, second you are going to teach there since you are our most experienced demigod right now andHogwarts needs a good teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. And they only need one demigod teaching there right now so you'll going alone." Chiron explained again "But what about Annabeth? I can't go without her. And we just finished WAR last month, Why can't we get a break?" Percy exploded "Percy, it's only protecting one child for one year. Please do it, they need help there and it won't be that bad. Besides, they have a giant squid there, and you'll be able to do magic" Chiron said obviously tired of arguining with him. "Fine, but you're the one explaining this to Annabeth." Percy sighed. "You should go pack, you have one hour until you need to go. Remember the boy you're protecting is named Harry Potter." Chiron reminded him for the fiftieth time "I know Chiron" Percy rolled his eyes annoyed then walked out of the big house and went into his cabin. On his bed was a stick and a note, Percy looked at the note first. It said:

Dear Perseus

I see you have excepted your posicion at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardly. I have prepared all the books you will need. I've also put a pair of contact lenses in your trunk which are enchanted to allow you to read even with your dyslecxia. Also I have gotten you your wand, I placed it right beside this note, your wand is made out of the wood of an olive tree, the core is made out of a mermaids hair and a pegasus feather. Hope that it all suits you.

Hecate

Percy looked at the stick right next to the note which was apperantly his wand, then his eyes drifted over to the trunk next to his bed and he sighed, _guess I can't change my mind now_ , Percy thought and began to pack up his clothes.

Author's note: What do you think so far? This happens After BoO and the war with Voldemort. Now Percy has to go teach at Hogwarts, guess he can't just get a break.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Harry pov:

Harry couldn't believe that he was back on the train to Hogwarts again to repeat his 7th year at Hogwarts (Basically it's the 8th years now) Hermione wouldn't stop talking about it "Hey there's the castle" Ron pointed out the window at the looming shape of Hogwarts and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Ginny, who was sitting next to him, holding his hand, giggled. "I wonder who the defense against the dark arts teacher will be this year" Hermione mused. The train pulled into the station. "Whoever it is probably won't last the year" Ron grumbled standing up and the four of them went out of the compartment, got into a carriage. and then walked into the great hall. As they sat down at the table Harry noticed that the seat for DADA was still open and that in the seat for the Muggle Studies professor was occupied by Mr. Weasley. "What's Dad doing here?!" Ron yelped, Ginny's eyes grew wide as well, Harry and Hermione laughed. "Look guys! There's no DADA teacher up there" Hermione hissed. Harry was about to answer when Professor McGonaggal tapped her spoon against her cup, gathering everyone's attention she stood up and began her speech "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. It's now time to sort the first years." McGonaggal announced and then the sorting began. Harry didn't pay one piece of attention to the sorting until McGonaggal stood up after words and continued with her speech "I would like to say hello to all of you and introduce our new professors. Teaching Muggle Studies we have Professor Weasley. And teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and being the head of Gryffindor we have Professor Jackson who seems to be late-" McGonaggal was cut off by the doors banging open and a pegasus with a figure on it's back flew in and landed in the middle of the hall. The figure jumped off and Harry finally got a good look at him. The figure on the back of the Pegasus was a handsome boy, he had messy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore a T-Shirt that said "CHB" on it and old blue jeans. He looked about the same age as Harry. "Sorry I'm late Professor. I didn't hear about this teaching thing until two hours ago." The boy said, he had a strong American accent, he must be Professor Jackson, but how could a kid be a professor? "That's fine Professor Jackson, I understand that you are Mr. Brunner's top student" McGonaggal said smiling "Apparently I am. Well depends, Annabeth would probably be better for this job then I am but Brunner chose me so here I am." Professor Jackson shrugged. The pegasus he had been riding on (which by the way, was pitch black and totally awesome) came over and nudged Professor Jackson with it's muzzle "I'll get you doughnuts later Blackjack! Why don't you go rest somewhere right now" Professor Jackson groaned and the pegasus flew off. Professor Jackson walked up and sat down in his seat at the staff table.

Author's note: Of course Percy is late. I hope you have liked so far! I can't wait to see how Annabeth reacts when she hears. And how Harry will be during Percy's lessons. I'll try to post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Percy pov:

 **Of course Percy was late, can you blame him. Chiron of course had told him when he finished packing that he was supposed to be at Hogwarts by then and so Percy flew Blackjack here as quickly as possible and still got there late. Oh well none of the staff seemed that mad, he guessed the lady who had been speaking to him was headmistress McGonaggal, the head of Hogwarts. Percy went and sat down at his spot at the staff table (or at least what he hoped was his spot) just as McGonaggal stood up and announced "Time to eat!" a cheer followed that announcement and food appeared in front of him and on every table. Percy's eyes bugged out and he muttered "sweet!" then dug in. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley and I can't wait to work next to you" said the red haired man who Percy was sitting next to "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy." Percy replied politely, yes Percy did know how to be polite, courtesy of Annabeth. "Just to know, but how old are you? You look younger then some of the students here." Mr. Weasley asked "I just turned 17, my age doesn't determine how powerful I am." Percy replied. Carefully under the table Percy pulled out a lighter he had packed just for these circumstances and put some food into the flame and prayed to his dad and some of the other gods for good luck on this quest, and that Annabeth didn't kill Chiron or Percy. He couldn't wait to go to his room and unpack all his stuff, and he had to get his classroom ready for tomorrow, well at least he would have this whole evening to do it. Chiron had also asked him to look out for demigods here that might also be wizards, so he would also need to get started on that. And finally Percy needed to read up on wizard spells. Oh yeah he should probably get Annabeth something to make up for this all, but what. He tried to think of ideas but still hadn't decided on one by the time the feast ended and he went to his classroom. When he entered the classroom he noticed all the stuff he had brought to teach with him all ready hanged up and all in order. "Thanks whichever god did this for me" Percy said tiredly with a smile on his face. Maybe teaching here wouldn't be half bad.**

Author's note: It was Hecate. Also what will Annabeth's reaction be! Wait and find out soon. Also what do you think Percy should teach them? Right now I think he's just going to be teaching them weapons but if you want me to add more to that I can, tell me your ideas, or use them in your own fanfiction. Hope you have all enjoyed so far. I would love to be told how I can improve. Hope to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Hermione pov:

Hermione got up early that morning and slipped on some school clothes then walked down to the library. She went in and began to flip through some books. She was trying to catch up with all the other 8t years. I means she had already had skipped a year of her education traveling with Harry and she didn't want to fall behind! Hermione wondered why Ron made this think she was paranoid. A voice startled her out of her thoughts "What are you doing down here so early?" she turned around startled to find Professor Jackson standing there looking confused. "Oh Professor! I was just studying up on some spells." Hermione said startled "Your a Gryffindor right? That's the house I'm in charge of, I think. Sorry I'm still a little new to all." Professor Jackson apologized sitting down next to her. Hermione wondered why Professor Jackson was being so casual. "Why are you down here Professor Jackson?" Hermione asked "I couldn't sleep, also please call me Percy. Professor Jackson sounds weird. What's your name? I forgot to ask." Percy replied "My name Is Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself. "Well then nice to meet you Hermione. For some reason you remind me of one of my friends back in America. Can I ask you something? What do you think someone would like you would like for a present?" Percy asked "Umm... Well I guess I would a book on something that I liked." Hermione shifted uncomfortably but suddenly became calmer when Percy smiled at her. "Thanks Hermione. It's kinda weird that I'm going to be teaching you and you're older then me." Percy joked. "Yeah it is. But if Professor McGonaggal employed you then you must be good" Hermione returned his smile "So Hermione... What do the heads of the houses do?" Percy asked "Well they are just in charge of the house and make sure all the kids in their house are acting well." Hermione answered. "Oh." Percy answered then glanced it his watch "We better get going or we'll be late for breakfast Hermione." He said and stood up then stretched out his hand to help her up. She took it embarrassed and she lifted up her backpack with an off. "Do you need any help with that Hermione?" Percy asked "yeah." Hermione admitted. "Here" Percy extended his hand and took the bag from her then smiled "I'll carry it for you." Percy smiled and the two walked down to the great hall, Hermione and Percy walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting and sat down next to them, they were staring at Percy. Percy sat down Hermione's bag next to her then straightened up and smiled at Hermione "Hope to talk to you again Hermione." he said then started walking off to the staff table. He was in the middle of getting there when suddenly a rainbow materialized in front of him. And in a hologram on the rainbow was a blonde girl who looked really angry. "PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the girl screamed drawing all of the eyes I n great hall to her image. Percy looked so scared, his eyes were wide "A-a-Annabeth how nice to see you again." he stuttered "DON'T SWEET TALK ME JACKSON! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IT HAPPENED AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME! I WAS RAMPAGING ALL OVER CAMP FOR YOU UNTIL CHIRON FINALLY EXPALINED WHERE YOU WERE! I SWEAR AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK TO CAMP I WILL TIE YOU TO A FLAGPOLE UNTIL YOU GET ELECTRICUTED! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION WHEN YOU GET BACK AS WELL! AND IF YOU DIE I SWARE I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN TO THE UNDERWARLD AND KILL YOU AGAIN! YOU ARE SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN!" The girl screamed. Hermione could swear she heard talking in the background "I'm sorry Annabeth. I just umm... Annabeth I promise to make it up to you" Percy said "You'd better Jackson. While you're gone I'm going to go study. Reyna already invited me. I was going to tell you today but you were GONE." the girl, Annabeth, replied then slashed her hand through rainbow and it disappeared. "Professor Jackson would you mind telling us who that was?" Professor McGonaggal asked standing up and breaking the shocked silence "That was my overprotective, super mad girlfriend, Annabeth." Percy smiled and then walked off just as the bell rang for the first hour.

Author's note: finally a decently long chapter by me. Hope you have enjoyed so far. I'll try to update when I can. Also who else was laughing when Annabeth was yelling at Percy? Because I was. Can't wait to see what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Harry pov:

Harry was still staring at the spot where Professor Jackson had been a moment ago when Hermione stood up "Come on guys! Our first class is DADA!" Hermione hissed and the trio rushed out of the great hall and Harry spoted Professor Jackson rounding a corner and Hermione ran after him. "Hey Percy" Hermione called catching up to him with harry and Ron hot on her heels "Hello Hermione. What did you want? Me to carry your bags again?" Professor Jackson asked teasingly with a glint of humor in his eyes. "No. Our first class is DADA though so you have to put up with me for a little longer Percy" Hermione laughed. "Hey Hermione, who are your buddies?" Professor Jackson asked noticing Harry and Ron standing there uncomfortably "Oh yeah. This is my boyfriend Ron Weasley and my best friend Harry Potter. Harry, Ron this is Percy" Hermione introduced them "Great to meet you, now let's hurry over to my classroom so I'm not late again." Percy said then began jogging off in the direction of his classroom. When they reached there only two or three people were there waiting outside the door. "Drat sorry about that. I guess I forgot to leave the door unlocked" Percy apologized and unlocked the door and opened it up and Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. On the walls of the room hanged an asortment of weapons and armor and shields. There was some mesuring materials so that they could probably see what size armor you would need. There were no desks at all in the room except for Percy's desk up front. "Come on in" Percy invited walking over to hid desk and sitting down. Harry and the rest of the class who had just arrived walked in and turned around in the room, gwaping at every wall in that room (which was 4, duh) "Are we really going to be using those weapons?!" Hermione burst out, astounded "Yep. But I'll teach you how to use them. Now all of you sit down on the ground please so we can begin." Percy replied and every sat down on the ground and Percy stood up and walked out from behind the desk "Okay class. I am Professor Jackson but please call me Percy. This is my first time teaching so I'm not really that good at it. Now umm... some things about me, I guess, so I'm ADHD and Dyslexic. I'm also from America. And I have a really scary girlfriend who is awesome." Percy said his eyes wandering up and his last... piece of information, earned some laughs. "So let's get started" Percy said grinning madly.

Author's note: Yeah so next chapter is probably going to be the lesson, sorry the pacing is going so slow right now. Hope to update soon. Glad I've gotten so many views already. Hope you all have enjoyed. Also who thinks that I should include some other demigods in this story? I already know of one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot

Percy pov:

Percy was so glad Annabeth hadn't screamed at him more. Wait he should probably get back to starting class. "So I'm only going to be teaching here for a year or else Annabeth would kill me. So this year I'll be teaching you how to fight with weapons, considering it would only be too easy to knock your wand out of your hands." Percy said taking out riptide in pen form and twirling it in between his fingers. "Excuse me Percy, but isn't that kind of dangerous?" A snotty looking boy with sleek blonde hair asked in a snotty type of voice. "Not when I'm here." Percy replied bored "Do we get to choose one out?" Ron asked "No I choose what you use, I'm going to try to fit you all with the best weapon for you." Percy replied smirking "So I'll explain to you how. I'm going to first find out whether your weapon should be a sword, a dagger, a spear, a bow and arrows, or a hammer, or if you fight with two weapons at once. Then we'll need to make sure that it's the right length for you and if it's the right weight for you. Then I'll fit you with some armor and you'll be all set for training." Percy explained cheerfully. "Excuse me Percy, but how would you determine if a sword was better for you or if a dagger was better for you for example" Harry asked "Good question Harry. Well it depends on the person. My best weapon is my sword called Riptide. Swords are better for people who just fight head on, whereas daggers are better for smart people who like to fight as close to their body as they can. Bows and arrows are better for people who like to fight from as far away as they can and that have good aim. Spears are for people who are smart but like fighting head on and also have good aim. And hammers are for people who... You know what I have no idea why anyone would choose a hammer as their weapon but people have chosen it before." Percy rubbed the back of his head, he was mostly repeating what Annabeth had once told him. "Wow can you stop with the big speeches." Ron laughed and Percy laughed as well "I'll try, I don't normally make big speeches, that's Annabeth's job." He laughed and a wave of giggles answered him. Percy looked at the clock for the first time since class had started and realized with a start that it was time for these 8th years to go to their next lesson. "Class dismissed, we'll have to get you guys weapons tomorrow" Percy announced and the 8th years filed out of the room chatting with one another, Percy sat down at his desk and began to get ready to relax when the 3rd years came in for their DADA lesson. Maybe this teaching would be harder then Percy had first imagined, maybe he would go easier on the 3rd years to keep them from getting hurt. He sighed and said "Sit down on the ground and I'll explain to you what we will be doing today. Everyone sitting down? Good, now let's get started, I'm going to show you how to use a sword today." He announced uncapping Riptide and watching as the 3rd years mouths dropped.

Authors note: Finally done with this. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to speed up the pace for the next chapters. I'll keep on trying to update as much as I can. What do you think Percy should also teach them that's not sword fighting? Also tell me what you think of this book so far please. I'm mostly just writing this for fun. I'm going to try to make another fanfiction soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Harry pov:

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were hanging out in the library together. They had just finished all their classes for the first day of school and Hermione was helping them on some of the homework they got. A person walked up behind them and cleared his throat "Mind if a sit here?" The person asked tiredly. "Oh, Percy, it's just you, umm... Sure you can." Harry replied turning around. Percy sank into the chair and hit his head into his arms. "I hate teaching" his muffled voice said "Really? Your class was great." Ginny said wide eyed. "Really?" Percy asked sitting up his eyes looking bored "Seriously where did you get so many weapons?" Ron asked looking at him in shock, "Huh? Oh at the armory at my school. It has a ton of weapons." Percy explained. "Hey Percy. Why did you come to teach here?" Hermione asked. Percy scowled "Well I wasn't left much of a choice. I was told last second and kinda forced to go. But it's not that bad here." Percy said standing up "I have to go get ready for tomorrow. See ya later" With that Percy left. Harry and the others went outside to get some fresh air, they walked near the border of the forbidden forest, it felt so good to be able to act just like normal people. Of course Harry had to jinx it. When they were on the backside of the castle they had stopped there to argue for a minute. Suddenly two giant dogs leaped out of the forest and nearly ran into Ginny and Ron. They managed to avoid them on time. The dogs turned around snarling and leapt again at them. A figure bowled them over just in time. They rolled onto the ground and the figure instantly got up again. Harry realized with a start that it was Percy who had saved them. Percy took out a pen and uncapped it and a bronze sword sprang out to life from it. Percy charged at the two giant dogs and began to slash at them hard. before long the two dogs had turned into yellow dust. He had a claw slash from one of the dogs on his right arm. It was bleeding. "Percy! Are you alright?!" Hermione cried running over to him. He had his arm clutched, he was trying to stop the blood with his hand, and failing. Percy still managed a weak smiled though "I'm fine Hermione. What about you guys? Did any of those hellhounds get you?" Percy asked weakly "We're fine." the four chanted as one. "That was amazing Percy!" Ron said. Percy opened his mouth to reply then his eyes widened as he looked over at the dust and his mouth dropped. Harry and the other followed his gaze to see that the dust had formed into the shape of words. It said:

I am coming for you Perseus Jackson. And you as well Harry Potter along with all your little friends. I am coming back for revenge. And I'm not alone.

Harry glanced over at Percy puzzled to see Percy still staring at the words. "Come with me you guys. Hurry" Percy said, a hard tone entering his voice suddenly. He turned around and set off in the direction of the castle at a quick pace. Harry and the others ran after him. Percy led them off in the direction of the headmistress's office. He stopped at the entrance to it and said to the statue "Dumbledore." the gargoyles leapt aside and led up to office. Percy walked up there and they followed him. He entered the office without knocking and strode in. McGonaggal looked at Percy's wound with shock "Minerva I think we'll need some more help here." he said to her then collapsed on the ground. Blood poured from his wound slowly.

Author's note: A semi long chapter. Hope you enjoy. Don't worry Percy will be fine soon, and it looks like he'll need to tell the trio + Ginny that he's a demigod. Can't wait to figure out what's going to come next. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I'll try to update again soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Percy pov:

Why was Percy always in hospitals? Annabeth said that he was the definition of "accident prone". Of course nothing was different this time when Percy woke up in the hospital wing with Madam Promfrey going all sorts of crazy on him and his arm hurting like Tartarus. After an hour of reasoning with Madam Promfrey Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked inside and sat around him and Percy's skin crawled. "Okay. Explain. Now." Hermione said. "I give up guys. I'll tell you. I was sent here to protect Harry. As you know I'm from America and they teach us different stuff there and there are different monsters there and those were some of them." Percy explained pleased at himself for making such a convincible lie which didn't say that he was a demigod. "Oh" Ginny said "Are you okay Percy? You fainted in McGonaggal's office and your arm was really hurt?" Hermione asked "Tell me something I didn't know for a change. Don't worry I'm fine." Percy stood up and walked out on them. He didn't mean to be mean he just couldn't have them finding out that he was a demigod and they were hitting a little to close to home, he would have to distance himself from hem more or else they might figure out. He missed Annabeth more then ever and couldn't help wishing that she was here. He walked to his office and lied down on his bed and fell asleep. And of course had a dream.

Percy was standing in what looked like an abandoned place which had a couple of trees around and some flowers. There was a shack in the middle of the place. Percy was starting to wonder where and why he was here when two people walked out of the shack holding hands. It was Leo and Calypso who had come out. Percy's mouth dropped and he tried to yell but his voice wouldn't work in the dream "another day of being stuck here. I honestly wish now we were back on that island instead of here" Leo sighed and Percy's dream dissolved into black.

Author's note: You probably won't see more of Leo or Calypso then this. I'm just trying to set up my Kot7 fanfiction series. And because I love Caleo. Hope you have enjoyed so far! I can't wait to hear what you have thought of it. I'm going to try to keep on working hard on it but I dunno how much I'll be able to finish. And how fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Harry pov:

In DADA classes the next day Percy didn't really talk to Harry, Ron or Hermione a lot. He measured everyone's arms then started handed out weapons. Harry and Ron both got swords which seemed to weigh perfectly. Hermione was given a dagger and a bow and arrows. After Percy finished handing out the weapons he walked to the front "I set us up a training arena outside. We're going to go there after I tell you the plan. Since a couldn't hit a horse's but from a foot away with a bow and arrows I will not be teaching archery. I'll be teaching Greek style fighting today and tomorrow I'm going to try to see if I can still teach the roman style." Percy said then led everyone outside. Harry's mouth dropped when they went inside the arena. It had tons of punching bags, archery targets, and free space. "I'm going to show you guys the move I want you to work on then you are going to pair up and practice it." Percy said and turned around to look at them then said "Neville, will you please be my partner for the demo?" Percy asked and everyone turned to look at Neville whose eyes widened and he nodded surprised then walked up and stood across from Percy "Okay, I'm going to teach you a simple disarming technique. Neville you are going to try to beat me." Percy said and Neville raised his sword. Percy grabbed a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it and it grew into a bronze sword. Percy moved into a stance and called "You first, Neville!" and Neville lunged at him and brought his sword down for an attack at his arm. Percy blocked it and twisted his sword around Neville's and Neville's sword flew out of his hand. Percy smiled and took a step back, lowering his sword. "And that's how you disarm someone. Thank you Neville for helping, 10 points to Gryffindor" Percy smiled and grabbed Neville's sword off the ground for him and handed it back. "Pair up!" Percy ordered. Ron and Harry paired up and so did Neville and Hermione. Harry lunged at Ron and tried to do the same thing Percy did but all that happened was Harry and Ron trying to untwist their swords. suddenly Ron's sword fell on the ground when Harry twisted his arm a bit. "Good job Harry." Percy praised him then walked off the help 2 Hufflepuffs. DADA ended after a couple of minutes and they walked back into the castle, laid up their weapons, and went to their next class. Harry and Ron chatted about how awesome that was. Hermione walked up to them and said "How did Percy fight that good? He shouldn't have been able to with his hurt arm." Hermione asked raising a good question "He's a good fighter Hermione." Harry groaned rolling is eyes. "I want to see if anything's wrong with him. Tonight." Hermione said her snooping quality coming out.

Author's note: Yeah next chapter or 2 Hermione and the others will probably learn Percy's secret and the attack will start. 8th year will finish before the first month is over. Hope you have enjoyed so far. I'm glad that this has got so many views and that everyone has been enjoying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

 **Percy pov:**

 **Percy paced back and forth in his room. He fingered Riptide (in pen form of course). His mind swirled with thoughts about the message from yesterday. Percy debated if he should IM Annabeth about it. Percy sat down at his desk and tried to calm down. All he wanted was Annabeth to be here helping him understand everything. Percy grabbed a drachma off his desk and waved his hand, water swirled around it into the form of a rainbow. He threw the drachma in the rainbow and said "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please show me Annabeth Chase at... Camp Half Blood?" Percy didn't know whether Annabeth was at Camp Half Blood or if she was at Camp Jupiter. Annabeth appeared in the rainbow. She was in the Athena cabin and was desining something on her notebook. "Annabeth!" Percy called and Annabeth whirled around and her mouth broke into a smile when she saw him "Percy! You'll never believe this! Chiron said that I could go to Hogwarts! Along with some others! Isn't that great!" Annabeth said loudky from excitment. "Awesome! Umm Annabeth just as a question, do you think something fishy is going on here?" Percy asked his voice lowering "Why would something wrong be going on there?" Annabeth frowned and her eyes took on a distant look that happened when she was thinking "Well, there haven't been a lot of monster attacks. Harry Potter seems completely safe. And the gods seem a little nervous." Percy said counting them off on her fingers. "Sorry Percy, I don't know much more about that then you do. But I'll try to get there sooner." Annabeth apologized then slashed her hand through the IM and Percy went back and sat down at his desk and sighed. Suddenly he saw a flash of a shoe somewhere in a corner of his room. He stood up suddenly picking up Riptide. He ran over there and reached out. His fingers touched some kind of fabric and he grabbed it and pulled it off the three figures beneath it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking at him wide eyed. Percy opened his mouth to say something when suddenly an explosion rocked the building and a loud roar sounded. "What the heck was that!" Percy yelled surprised and forgot about the trio for a second and he ran to the window and looked outside. The sight drained all the blood from his face "Impossible." He muttered stuttering. It was impossible, he can't be here, not right after last time. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran over and glanced out the window as well and their mouths fell open from shock. The 2nd war at Hogwarts had started, all Percy could hope was that Annabeth and the others got here soon.**

 **Author's note: And guess which two beings are leading the army! I can't wait to finish this up. I really hope you have enjoyed so far. I'm sorry for not having updated in a while, I'll try to update more. Please tell me what you think of it so far. And tell me who you think is leading the army.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Harry pov:

Harry's mind whirled. How was he back? It was impossible and yet he was here. "Someone please tell me that this is just some sort of bad dream." Hermione said softly from beside Harry. "No Hermione. This is all real." Percy replied his voice void of all emotion. "But that's Voldermort. He's dead! How can he be here?" Ron burst out. "I don't know. But honestly he's not the one I'm worried about." Percy said softly, his hands were clenched tightly and his eyes wide. "Who's the guy next to him?" Harry asked glancing at the guy next to Voldemort. "Okay listen. I need to tell you guys something. Greek gods are real. They still exist in America. All the greek legends are true. So are the roman ones. And sometimes the gods come down from Olympus, which is the empire state building, and hook up with mortals. And then with those mortals the gods have kids, and they're called demigods." Percy explained pulling them down from the window and speaking softly to them. "Wait... Are you telling us..." Hermione said slowly her eyes growing wide. "Yep, I'm one of those demigods, I'm a son of Posiedon." Percy nodded. Harry's mouth dropped open. "Wait, you expect us to believe that?" Ron asked. "It's no joke. Trust me, it might be the only way we can win this war. I'm going to need your help." Percy was very serious, Harry could tell. "Alright Percy. I believe you." Harry replied and Percy smiled at him. "Okay, I have some friends coming to help, hopefully they'll be here soon. Until then I need your help getting into that arena I built and grabbing the weapons so we can give them to the other students so they'll be able to kill the monsters. But we can't be seen by the monsters or else they'll swarm us. Will you guys help me?" Percy asked. "Of course. If it has a chance of saving hogwarts I'm all in for it. How good are your buddies?" Ron asked smiling. "Let's just say if the people who are coming are who I think are coming those monsters are in for a beating." Percy said a smile playing on his lips. "If you say so. But first could you answer my question from earlier. Who is that guy next to Voldemort?" Hermione asked again leaning forward her hand drawing her wand. "His name is Ouranos." Percy said slowly his eyes swirling darkly.

Author's note: SURPRISE! It's Ouranos, he's back. I can't wait to see what happens. And guess who else is coming with Annabeth. I hope you all have enjoyed so far. I'm just making this up as I go along. Can't wait to hear what you've all thought. Sorry it took me so long to update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot.

Hermione pov:

Hermione's mind whirled as her brain dug up forgotten pieces of memory in her mind as she tried to remember who Ouranos was.

"Wasn't he the old god of the sky! But isn't he supposed to be dead?" Hermione blurted out drawing everyone's gazes to her.

Percy's let out a weak laugh "Dead? No. Immortals never die. They can be scattered so far that it would take hundreds of centuries for any thought of reforming to happen. But die? No."

"Then how are we gonna defeat this guy?" Ron asked turning to Percy.

"Simple. You hack 'im to hundreds of pieces and scatter his essence about the earth. Or you explode him." Percy said the last part sadly.

"How is that simple?" Ron said looking at Percy with surprise.

"Never mind. Okay, so we need to hold off the army until my buddies get here to help out. So let's go get the weapons." Percy said seriously and the foursome got ready to raid a weapons vault.

-Line Break-

"This is never going to work." Ron complained quietly.

"Shut up Ron." Hermione hissed for the fourth time. Ron was so annoying.

Harry was under his invisibility cloak in the lead. Hermione had cast an invisibility charm on the rest of them. They were sneaking over to the arena. The monsters seemed not to have noticed the arena yet as there were no monsters around the arena. That made the plan way easier.

"Okay guys, remember, take as many weapons as you can hold and get back to castle and hand them out to anyone you think needs or will be best suited to have a weapon." Percy reminded the all.

"Don't you think this is to easy?" Harry asked silently. Hermione looked at him and then thought for a moment, he was making a good point.

"You might be right Harry, but we shouldn't jinx it." Percy told them all.

Percy pushed open the door to the arena and behind her Hermione heard Ron swear loudly, Hermione had an urge to swear out loud when she saw what was inside as well.

There was 2 ladies with... well Hermione couldn't describe them. They were that bad. She thought for a couple second that they might be Medusa's newer children.

"Gorgons" Percy snarled.

Author's note: Yep. Stheno and Eurayle are back. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is the fight. Sorry it took so long to update this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I only own the plot._

Harry pov:

Harry backed away as fast as he could from the two, snake haired, crazy ladies. They looked absolutely terrifying and murderous. He could the little sounds of the snakes ringing in his ears, not even clear words just death.

"Perseus Jackson, how nice to see you again." One of the ladies snarled, curling her hands into her fists, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Really? I thought we hated him." The other lady asked in a tone that sounded actually confused.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot Stheno." The first lady growled at the other, rolling her eyes impatiently.

"So you guys really want to get killed again." Percy said straightening up but holding his sword in his hand.

"This time you will die Perseus." The first lady snarled.

"I think not." Percy replied and the two ladies lunged at him. Harry could hear the snakes of their hair snarling _die, die, die!_

Percy sidestepped and raised his sword in an arc and cut off the second lady's head. The first lady cried out in anger and lunged at him, Percy parried quickly with her.

"Percy!" Hermione yelled.

"Stay back!" Percy called looking at her, the lady took the distraction and threw him back against the wall. As she ran in for the kill a dagger whooshed passed Harry's ear and imbedded itself in the lady's chest. The lady screamed in pain and turned into golden dust.

They all whirled around and looked at the doorway. There stood a girl about as old as Percy, she had curly blond hair tied in a ponytail and piercing grey eyes. She was dressed in bronze armor and looked terrifying.

Percy broke into a smile. "Annabeth!" He called standing up and running towards the girl they hugged each other and their mouths connected for a couple seconds.

They broke apart. "So where's everyone else?" Percy asked.

The girl, Annabeth, laughed. "Isn't that obvious? They're inside passing out weapons and giving the monsters heck."

Percy blinked at her twice then laughed. Hermione cleared her throat and Percy glanced back at them in surprise then embarrassment, he had probably forgotten that we were there.

Percy coughed then said to Annabeth. "Annabeth, these are my new friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, And Ron Weasley. They know the wizard guy in the army Ouranos has, Harry there killed him last year.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said trying as always to be the peacemaker.

Annabeth gave her a small smile then replied. "Nice meeting you to Hermione, but now might not be the best time to talk. There's war going on inside the castle and we need more weapons to pass out and our best fighter to be in there." Annabeth ended with a pointed look at Percy.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, sorry. I'll go in there right now." Then he turned to look at us. "Guys, listen to Annabeth, no matter what do as she says. Annabeth knows what she's doing and can keep alive." On that note he turned and ran towards the castle as right then and explosion shook the ground and made Harry's eardrums pop.

 **Author's note: Yes I know it's short. But I'm having a very uncreative time for this story. I wonder what blew up... And who blew it up. Answers coming soon! Hope you guys like this. I'm glad for all the help I got doing this. Thanks to all of you for taking time to comment. Bye.**


End file.
